No Other
by Song Chae Hyeong
Summary: There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that  Where else to look for? A good person like you, a good person like you,   a good heart like you, a good gift like you


**No Other**

Song Chae Hyeong

_Present…_

_A short story from Super Junior's song, No Other_

_There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that_

_Where else to look for? A good person like you, a good person like you, _

_a good heart like you, a good gift like you_

7 Juni 2010

Hari ini..

Oppa, kau membuatku menangis lagi dengan mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang lain selain diriku.

Jaehwan, tetaplah bersamaku, karena aku akan selalu melindungimu…

…_How lucky, the person who will try hard to protect you is just me…_

Apakah aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkan kasih yang begitu besar darimu? Aku terlalu lemah dan dingin bagimu. Semua kalimat indah yang mengalir dari bibirmu, membuat tubuhku bergetar begitu kencang. Jantungku bergetar semakin lemah, bahkan aku mengira aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Oppa…andai bibirku ini tidak terlalu kaku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sangat amat mencintaimu, andai hatiku kuat untuk menahan getaran yang terus menggangguku, andai aku dapat meraihmu untuk membawamu kedalam pelukanku… Tapi, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan semua hal itu, aku terlalu lemah… Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menangis dan menulis dengan tanganku yang bergetar hebat saat kau menggenggamnya…

Oppa, aku berjanji akan bertahan untukmu… Aku akan membalas semua cinta yang kau berikan padamu… andaikan, aku masih dapat menghembuskan nafas ini hingga esok.

8 Juni 2010

Oppa, hari ini aku bahagia sekali… kau datang kepadaku dengan membawakan rangkaian bunga dan puisi indah untukku. Puisi itu merasuk kejiwaku saat kau membacakannya, dan lagi-lagi, kau membuatku tersentuh hingga menangis, tapi aku bahagia… Aku terlalu bahagia hari ini. Hingga aku merasa jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan semangatku meningkat lebih tinggi saat kau membisikkan kata-kata yang lembut ditelingaku… Aku merasakan jiwa ini begitu tenang saat kau ada disampingku untuk menemani. Kau bercerita tentang gadis yang kau lihat di televisi.. Kau mengatakan bahwa aku bahkan seratus kali lebih cantik dari gadis itu. Kau berhasil membuat senyuman terukir diwajahku dan kau berhasil membuat kedua pipiku merona.

…_Even though those girls appearing on TV shows are sparkling on stage, I always look at you…_

Oppa, aku tidak tahu apa yang dapat aku lakukan tanpamu. Kau adalah rohku, kau adalah kekuatan dalam hidupku. Aku ingin mendengar aku melantunkan nada yang indah dari sebuah lagu untukku. Dan saat aku memintanya, kau memberikan itu… Hatiku seperti disiram oleh air surga yang berada di bumi, jiwaku seperti melayang layang diudara dan… aku yakin dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi karena kau disini…

9 Juni 2010

Setelah bunga, puisi dan nyanyian itu, kau memberiku hadiah indah lainnya. Berlembar lembar foto dengan gambar hati. Hati yang penuh warna, puzzle hati dan sebuah tanaman yang memiliki daun berbentuk hati. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku melalui semua foto-foto itu.

…_My heart, say it out loud, my free soul_

_The days left are even more than the time when I came love you with a heart which always felt like the first time…_

Kau bilang padaku, "Aku mencintaimu… Aku tidak perlu yang lain lagi selain kau, Jaehwan.. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku."

Kata-kata itu terukir indah diotakku, dan aku yakin tidak ada yang dapat menghapusnya. Aku akan selalu mengingat kalimat itu. Kalimat yang begitu indah, mengalir masuk ke telingaku. Aku ingin bertanya lagi pada diriku. Apakah aku pantas mendapatkan cinta sebesar itu, apakah aku tidak terlalu payah untuk lelaki hebat seperti kau, oppa.. apakah umurku akan cukup panjang untuk membalas semua itu? Oppa, dapatkah kau mengerti diriku, bahwa kedua tanganku ini menjadi semakin dingin dan jantungku semakin melemah saat aku mendengar kalimat itu dari bibirmu? Dapatkah kau mengerti, berapa banyak kekuatan yang aku kumpulkan untuk menulis curahan hatiku di selembar kertas ini? Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu mencintaiku… aku tidak ingin menyakitimu.

…_In cold times when your two warm hands turn cold, in hurt times when your heart which used to be strong turns soft_

_To silently take your hands, to silently hold you, I wish to cheer you up just by those little things_

_It's fine even if you don't know this heart of mine, which always wants_ _to do more for you…_

14 Juni 2010

Aku mulai bosan dengan ruangan ini. Tak ada warna lain selain putih, tak ada hal yang begitu berharga untuk dilakukan di sini selain terbaring lemah seperti orang yang menunggu malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya. Sesekali aku menangis karena hari ini kau tidak menghampiriku, Oppa. Kau kemana? Aku kesepian di sini tanpa dirimu. Ya, aku tahu.. kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting disamping mengurusiku seharian di ruangan yang membosankan ini. Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku selalu mengharapkanmu, Oppa? Itu hanya membuatku sakit, itu hanya membuatku berharap terlalu lebih. Tapi… aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin dekapan itu… Oppa, cepatlah datang, aku menunggumu…

15 Juni 2010

Tuhan mengabulkan doaku dengan membawamu kedekapanku, Oppa.. kau datang hari ini dengan memberikan sebuah alunan gitar yang indah, aku sangat menikmatinya dan aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih kau telah datang, terima kasih karena kau telah membantuku melengkapi puzzle hidupku, terima kasih kau telah menghampiri kehidupanku yang sederhana untuk menyemangatiku, terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku mencintaimu, Oppa.

Sebutir air mata menyeruak dan membasahi kedua pipi pemuda itu. Ia menatap sebuah buku harian di depannya sambil berusaha kuat menahan tangisnya. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa menahannya… Gadis itu, Jaehwan, yang telah memberinya kekuatan untuk hidup, kini harus meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu telah memberikan segalanya untuk gadis itu, hatinya berharap terlalu besar, ia terlalu yakin bahwa gadis itu akan terus bertahan untuk hidup mendampinginya. Namun kini, ia tengah duduk disamping seseorang yang telah membuatnya kuat, seorang gadis dengan bola mata hitam yang tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, seorang gadis dengan semangat hidup yang kuat walaupun sekarang… ia tak lagi dapat merasakan detak jantung gadis itu. Ia akan terus merasakan gadis itu dalam hatinya, selalu… untuk menyemangatinya…

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Pemuda itu berpaling, mendapati hyung-nya tengah menatapnya.

"Nde, Teuki hyung.." sahut Kyuhyun kembali menatap gadis yang terbaring dihadapannya.

"Kita harus keluar. Dia akan baik-baik saja disisiNya," ucap Eeteuk sambil meraih bahu dongsaengnya itu.

Kyuhyun bergeming, ia terus menggenggam tangan dingin gadis itu, matanya terpejam dan air mata terus membasahi pipinya. Ia teringat saat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia, saat gadis itu menangis karenanya, saat gadis itu menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Jaehwan-ah… terima kasih kau telah hadir dihidupku, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kau segalanya bagiku. Jongmal saranghae…"

…_I love you Oh, please know it, that to me there's only you, that I foolishly see you as my everything…_

…_There's no one like you…_

_Thanks for reading… I have nothing to say anymore_

_Please, just give your comment… _


End file.
